Because Of You
by JimJamFan
Summary: My first one shot based on the Kelly Clarkson song, NOT A SONGFIC! i'm not going to say anymore than that, but trust me you'll like it! love Lauren


(A/N: One-Shot JN J/C fiction based on the song by Kelly Clarkson. NOT A SONGFIC! This is based when Cindy is 12 and LSTN never happened. Okay, nuff chatter-chatter. ON WITH THE SHOW! Cindy's POV)

I am sitting length ways on my twin bed reading that dumb novel we got assigned today for the fifth time, when the screaming broke out again.

Mom was down stairs on the couch at 10pm, waiting for dad to come home from work, late again. It is 2am now, and dad finally gets through the front entrance. I rush to my door and press m ears to the white paint.

I hear her accusing him of cheating and him slam his briefcase on the floor. It's like this every night; I just want get out of this life!

My mom kicks my dad in the shin and throws a vase past his head, he ducks and it shatters carelessly on the door.

They might not know it, but they basically treating me like that vase. Though its glass is sturdy and thick, my shell has been reduced to paper thin plaster.

My forest vine-green eyes rim with tears as the fighting continues. My heart breaks more and more each night.

I let a single weep out as I creek the door open. Stepping onto the cold hardwood flooring of the hallway, I make as little noise as possible on my descent from the upstairs.

Once reaching the bottom, my mom's voice can be heard perfectly through our thick walls. Her shrill screeches pierce my chest and leave my eyes foggy with tears.

I make my way silently to the living room, but my efforts fail when my dad sees me.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM! THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" My mom screams when she sees me. I finally let my breath out and start crying

"IT CONCERNS ME ENOUGH IF YOU GUYS WAKE ME UP EVERY NIGHT!" I yell out between sobs "I HATE YOU!"

I storm through the living room and open the front door, stepping out I turn around slowly to close it.

Then I just breakdown crying as the fighting continues, they argue whose fault it is why I hate them. They just don't get it "They just don't get it" I repeat aloud.

I turn around, still crying, to see Jimmy across my lawn, standing under the orange street light. His eyes are wide and helping. He walks over to me and stops.

"Hey." is all he says as he looks down at the grass. I look at his apologetic eyes and cry even harder, as I swing my arms around him. He tenses up, but relaxes and wraps his arms around me, rubbing my back

"Sorry, I just kind of h-heard the f-f-fight and well, I just though m-m-maybe you might need, um like, uh, a f-friend?" He finishes stuttering. I wipe my eyes and step back from his welcome embrace.

"Thank… you" I manage to say, he smiles and reaches out his hand, wiping my cheek of tears. I smile back and pull him back into a kiss, our first kiss (that we shared together).

Then behind me I heard that same bullet I hear every end of their stupid fight, but this time was different. It was inside the house that I heard her scream.

I jolt awake sweating from the dream; I pant and hold my hand up to my chest. I look around at the ranch themed room and my eye land on the open doorway

There in the halls, Jimmy was playing with our 4 year old daughter. She has red hair and blue eyes, Jimmy looks up at me and smiles as I get up and walk over to them.

My tight locks bounce as I take each step. I sit down on the floor next to Jimmy and rest my head on his shoulder whispering "I love you" into his ear, so his now 28 year old mind may comprehend

He smiles and put his arm across my back and latches onto my other arm. Marissa, my daughter, rolls the truck across our carpeted halls and pulls it into the drive way of the doll house Jimmy built for her.

I smile at how happy our family is compared to my old memories, a tear raises to my eyes and falls down my cheek, remembering my passed mother.

I know it's sad, but that was my story! I personally like it, what you think of it, I could care less. By the way this is the author not Cindy. So please review! My first ever one shot! Review!


End file.
